Paradox
by LittleMissAfflicted
Summary: Perhaps the catastrophe could have been avoided if humanity had truly seen the enemy, instead of resting all the world upon fragile hopes and dreams. Can an unforseen outcast go against his own kind to save a race so simple, and broken... yet so like much like himself?


Hey there. I'll keep it brief. To allthe people who have been reviewing and pleading, I thank you with all I have. Writing was an escape for me. But my interests change as do my views, and I no longer see it as an escape from something negative, but rather, towards something positive. So I'm back. I can't promise I'll finish what I started with before ASAP, but one day. Ill try at any rate :)

* * *

The depth of the mind leads to curiosity

And curiosity, at times, to calamity

* * *

"At the rate at which energy is being expended now, there are many millions of years awaiting this universe before it collapses," announced a delicate, yet chillingly monotone voice.

"There aren't nearly enough sentient species scattered across the galaxies," spoke another, its lack of emotion and unwavering pitch matching its predecessor all too perfectly. "Of course, a few will evolve into something superior, and even fewer into a stage of advancement. But it will be a minimum of several millennia before then."

The third voice could have easily been mistaken for the first. Or perhaps the second. There was no way to be certain. Nor was there a need to discern them from one another. Every voice was _their_ voice.

"And once they begin to take shape? To evolve?" Asked yet another.

"At some point the rate will change. Exponentially, I imagine. Then will be the time to act. Now is the time to prepare for it."

"Let us begin," prompted a final voice. Of one, and all.

No matter where one was, the ideas flowed from one mind to another instantaneously, as if each were a living, detached piece of a whole bound by something utterly invisible.

Even their bodies seemed irrelevant, a few always thought, for if one were to die, another knowing every minute detail of information they'd ever shared would soon take his or her place. They would look no different. Perhaps their coloration might, which was uncommon. But on the whole another wispy form of deathly pallid skin, hair as thick and silver as mercury, feline ears, and bloodshot red eyes would be sure to join them.

As soon as it was born into their world it would be as ancient as they all were. Filled with everything they all knew.

Connected.

* * *

"It is a wonder how this continues to happen," remarked one of the many as she looked upon their newest self, as they called it. A brand new vessel in their linked community, except…

This one did not conform. The newborn knew for a brief moment what they had always shared. It had absorbed it.

And then nothing.

The little anomaly stared oddly at his caretaker without the slightest idea that there were thousands of sets of eyes peering back through a single pair. It remained unaware of the judgment being passed by its own people as they wondered in unison.

It's skin was wrong. Skin was simply the outer lining that kept the creatures' bodies together. As a race in which many of them were not only replaceable but unnecessary, they had not grown to need it for protection of any kind. Yet where they all shared skin as white as the stillness of a star this one had an odd glow. A tinge of color they could not quite place.

Eyes, too. The eyes were not red like a cooling star. They glimmered like one of its younger cousins- boiling, ringed orange and shimmering gold. Fire.

Lastly, the hair upon its head was as dark as the void of a black hole. Whereas theirs shone with a metallic silvery hue this particular set of woven follicles glinted as though it were reflecting the many shades of a galaxy as it turned its head one way and then another.

Each and every one of them was both curious and unsure of what to do with it.

The caretaker placed a hand on either side to pick it up-

And it _shouted_.

"You're hurting me!"

Perhaps the fact that its intonations varied at all would have caught their attention if something else had not gotten hold of it. It was astounding that the new creature should say such a thing for one very vital reason.

Their biology did not include pain receptors.

* * *

It was in a room of stark white that my life began.

Or ended. I should say ended, because I came into the world a 'dead link'. At least, that is what my people call me. My people… my person? They all think the same way. Move, blink, speak, and look exactly the same from head to foot. It would make sense if they were all a single organism.

Yet I somehow failed to be included in my people's mass cerebral infrastructure. Moments after I was born, after taking in countless ages of information, my mind fell out of touch with theirs. I could no longer hear their voices. I could no longer think in tandem with them. No one knew why that was. My coloration was extremely out of the norm, but that, too, fell short of their notice.

I was irrational. An abnormality whose actions made little sense. A creature of its own mind and will- illogical. Separate. Diverged. My final label-

_Individual. _

So while they continued to build upon what they all shared, I, under their watchful and unreadable eyes, had no choice but learn.

* * *

Can you guess who these 'people' are? I hope you liked that little intro. Its already such a twisted show that I thought, would a this really be much of a stretch? You let me know :)


End file.
